


A Library Find

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a price to be paid for mistreating Pince's books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Library Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eoforyth (DawnEB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/gifts).



> Written on 21 March 2012 in response to [eoforyth](http://eoforyth.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Pince: well-thumbed and restricted_.

"This is why one doesn't enter the Restricted Section without permission," Pince said, as she discovered Snape entangled in a well-thumbed page of _Bascombe's Binding Enchantments_.

Struggling against the vines which held him against the shelf, he begged, "Please, I can't—"

"Seventh Years," she said, drawing a finger along his bound, weeping prick, "you're all the same."

Snape whimpered.

"I should leave you here." She smacked his prick.

"Oh!"

"And let the book have you."

"N—no! Help me!"

"To free yourself, or to come?"

"B—both, _please_."

She grasped his prick by its base. "Very well, if you'll pay my penalty?"


End file.
